Kingdom of Gilneas
This is the profile for the Gilneas ''from ''Warcraft series. Summery The kingdom of Gilneas, or the Gilnean kingdom, is one of the seven human kingdoms and is located in the peninsula of Gilneas, situated southwest of Silverpine Forest on the continent of Lordaeron. It is ruled by King Genn Greymane of the Greymane family. After the events of the Cataclysm, Gilneas rejoined the Alliance, and they have been trying to reclaim their homeland ever since. The nation's colors are described as a red design consisting of a circle with three vertical lines, akin to lances, and another line bisecting the circle itself, all set within a field of gray. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *King Genn Greymane Military Officers *Queen Mia Greymane *Princess Tess Greymane (sole heir) *Nobles of Gilneas **Lord Candren **Lord Hewell **Lord Marley **Lord Geoffery Tulvan *Lord Darius Crowley *Lorna Crowley Military Units Infantry * Soldiers * Riflemen * City Guards Elite * Worgen Warriors Fast Units *Horsemen Heavy/Vehicles * Ships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Melee weapons * Sword Ranged weapons * Rifles Other * Territories Gilneas * Age founded/conquered: '''Unknown (Gilneas has been a long lasting kingdom, which the capital was abandoned sometime after the Forsaken invasion) * '''Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Worgen, Humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 11: Exploration: The The Gilnean kingdom possess ships that allows them to cross the ocean to Kalimdor. Power Source Divine: Transformation (A curse has afflicted the people of Gilneas that caused it's people to start transforming into Worgen) Conquest Stats Small Country Tier: Gilneas was once a thriving Kingdom, along with the other human kingdoms, until it inevitably fel to ruin after conflict with the Forsaken and paranoia about the Worgen curse. They now reside in the city of Stormwind. Power Stats DC: Unknown: the strength of Gilnean leaders, while in Worgen form should be around the same strength as the other leaders from the Alliance and Horde. Unknown: The strength of other Gilnean leaders that served the king. Street-Athlete: The Strength of trained Gilnean warriors which should be around the same strength of standard human soldiers. Durability: Unknown: The strength of Gilnean leaders in Worgen form that allowed them to survive attacks from leader level characters. Street: The durability of Gilnean soldiers with armor and can survive attacks from orc warriors. Speed: Superhuman: '''Gilnean leaders in Worgen form should be capable of being a match the speed for that of leader class heroes of the Alliance and Horde. '''Superhuman: The speed of Wrogens should be around the speed of Horse riders. Athletic Human: The movement of regular human soldiers. Skills Stats They share its basic footman appearance with that of the Gilneas City Guard's armor. This is depicted in the Curse of the Worgen comics, though it is inaccurately given a green color scheme. This color scheme is referential to an original design for Gilneas that was in the early Cataclysm beta, but was changed before release, thus leading to a mix of the two appearances. This armor is also worn by the Gilnean Royal Guard in most appearances. They are mostly riflemen, cannon and druid magics Strengths/Pros Free from outside influence, the kingdom of Gilneas had relied only on the indomitable spirit and tenacity of its citizens to make its own destiny in the world.35 Gilneans have a culture of self-reliance. They are proud, stubborn, and loathe to accept the aid of outsiders. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of their isolationism, this caused internal strife between it's people and instigated a civil war, this made matters worse with the Worgen curse caused fear and paranoia to creep into the hearts of their people, and the war with the Forsaken, and eventually abandoned their homeland. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Category:Warcraft Category:Tier 9-C Conquest Category:Tier 11 Civilization Category:Gaming Category:Protagonist Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Work In Progress Category:Divinity